As electronic products develop towards compactness, high power, and multimedia functionality, loudspeakers mating the electronic devices also need to adapt to greater power-volume ratio (a ratio of power to volume) and other electrical functions integrated therein (for example, sensors and emitters). Therefore, the heat generated by the voice coil of the loudspeaker and the electronic components in the speaker cannot be effectively dissipated under traditional heat dissipation conditions, which hinders development of high power-volume ratio and multimedia functionality of the loudspeaker.